Begining of a Teenage Dream
by MidNightRock1
Summary: I thought it was just going to be another normal day at Dalton Academy. I didn't expect to meet the most beautiful boy I had ever seen! Who is this mystery boy? Blaine POV of when he first met Kurt!


**Summary: I thought it was just going to be another normal day at Dalton Academy. I didn't expect to meet the most beautiful boy I had ever seen! Who is this mystery boy? Blaine POV of when he first met Kurt! This is my first Klaine fic and it's very short, but plz enjoy! Klaine fan forever!**

Beginning of A Teenage Dream

**Blaine P.O.V**

I made my way down the Dalton Academy halls, heading for the senior commons room downstairs. There was a mob of boys, all dressed in the standard blue blazer and striped tie uniform, heading the same way I was. It always got me pumped up before a performance to know that so many students enjoyed the Warblers' performing. I was especially excited today because I would lead the Warblers performance of _Teenage Dream._ Oh Katy Perry, how you make my day!

I practically skipped down the old fashioned curved stairway when a voice stopped me in my tracks. "Excuse me," the voice rang. I turned around, knowing someone was trying to get my attention and came face to face with the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life! He had chestnut brown hair, styled flawlessly; his skin looked pale and smooth with a rosy pink tint on his cheeks; and his eyes! I couldn't tell if they were green or blue, but they reminded me of the ocean. Looking into them, I felt calm and relaxed.

"Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here," The beautiful boy said. God, even his VOICE was beautiful! It rang like 100 church bells, but was still soft and sweet.

"My name is Blaine," I managed to say, breaking my inner monologue. That was my name right? It was kind of hard to think straight with this gorgeous being standing in front of me. I politely offered my hand to him to shake.

"Kurt," he said, smiling cutely. _Kurt, huh? Just like the _Sound of Music. Kurt took my hand in his, lightly squeezing it. _Wow, his skin _is_ smooth._ "So what exactly is going on?" he asked referring to the near chaos of almost every boy on campus running for the same room.

"The Warblers," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Every now and then, they put on an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while." I told him trying to sound as cool as possible. I even put on my "dapper grin" that most people found quite charming, but Kurt just looked shocked.

_Wow_, _I usually don't try this hard to sound so smooth. I don't usually care about being impressive, but something about this boy…._

"Wait, so the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked seeming downright confused. He raised a delicate questioning eye brow; I tried my hardest not to stare at him like a creep.

"The Warblers are like… rock stars." I told him honestly. Kurt seemed impressed by this. Feeling suddenly courageous, I gently grabbed his hand and began leading him down the stairs we had stopped on. "C'mon, I know a short cut," I said and quickly pulled him along. Kurt was slightly shocked by my forwardness, but held my hand and followed me down the crowded hall, a blush becoming visible on his perfect features. _He's so adorable. Ok Blaine… be cool, don't get too excited or you might just scare this handsome mystery boy away._

I tried hard to keep my gentlemanly stature as I pulled Kurt down an empty hall that lead to the senior commons. I noticed Kurt gaze around the elegant room we were walking through. Those beautiful eyes of his sparkled as he took in the new view of rich furniture and elegant décor. _This guy must be here on scholarship or something, _I thought. _How luck am I to be the first to show him around?_

I hesitantly let go of Kurt's hand to open the large mahogany doors to the senior commons that was already packed tight with boys waiting to watch the Warblers. I turned to Kurt who looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," he said, clutching his shoulder bag shyly.

Instead of smirking, I rolled my eyes. Of course he stood out. Aside from the fact that he was the most beautiful person in the room, he wasn't in the proper school uniform. "Next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid," I said as I tugged on the color of his leather jacket he wore instead of the traditional blazer or sweater. Kurt's jaw dropped slightly in embarrassment. "You'll fit right in," I assured him with a friendly wink and a smile. He smiled at me back cutely, seeming to relax a little.

I heard the tell tale sound of the Warblers' a cappella background harmony, indicating the start of our performance. I placed my shoulder pack on a nearby chair and turned to Kurt. _Alright_, _Show Time! I hope Kurt here likes what he sees! _"Now, if you'll excuse me," I said smoothly to Kurt. I turned to my Warbler pals whom had already started taking places.

I took a deep breath and started to sing the first verse of _Teenage Dream._

**Before you met me, I was alright**

**But things were kindda heavy.**

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February,**

**You'll be my Valentine. Valentine.**

**Let's go all the way tonight.**

**No regrets, just love.**

**We can dance until we die.**

**You and I will be young forever**

The Warblers and I sand and moved together effortlessly. I flashed my best smile to Kurt who blushedadorably with a look of amazement of his face.

**You make me feel like I'm living a**

**Teenage Dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep, let's run away and**

**Don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

I pointed straight out to Kurt and sang different parts of the chorus to him. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time I was performing. My ego liked that very much. I subtly tried to look as sexy as possible and looked at my club mates every now and then to not seem too obvious.

**Let's go all the way tonight.**

**No regrets, just love.**

**We can dance until we die.**

**You and I will be young forever**

**You make me feel like I'm living a**

**Teenage Dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep, let's run away and**

**Don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

Kurt was smiling adorably. I sang out with this new found confidence, putting my whole heart into the song and loosing myself in the fun of it.

**I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans**

**Be your Teenage Dream tonight**

**Yeah!**

**You make me feel like I'm living a**

**Teenage Dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep, let's run away and**

**Don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

**My heart stops when you look at me**

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

**This is real, So take a chance**

**Don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

**I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans**

**Be your Teenage Dream tonight.**

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight.**

Everyone in the audience cheered for our performance at the end of the song. There was immediately a crowd surrounding us. I received various compliments and pats on the back by fellow Warblers and classmates. Breathing heavily, I smiled at Kurt through the crowd. It should have been hard to see him, but that boy simply _radiated_ when he smiled. I could see him clapping; a look of amazement on his face and a little something else on those flawless features of his. I couldn't tell what else.

_Admiration possibly?_

All I knew for sure was that Kurt and I were going to be good friends.


End file.
